


Adventure of A Lifetime: Tome 2 - A Royal Ball

by TheHeroOfHeroes



Series: Adventure of A Lifetime - The Series [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeroOfHeroes/pseuds/TheHeroOfHeroes
Summary: (Linked Universe AU) The heroes, along with their friend, a mysterious man introducing himself under the pseudonym “The Historian,” arrive in Warriors’ era.  As Warriors introduces his brothers-in-arms to Princess Zelda and General Impa, the group is informed of a Royal Ball that will occur by the king’s order and that Zelda must see to it her father’s foreign guests of honor will be properly entertained.  During the festivities, bedlam rocks the party when one of the dignitaries is found dead.  A race against the clock begins as Princess Zelda, General Impa, The Historian, and The Heroes of Hyrule work together to find the murderer and bring that person to face justice before another war erupts in Warriors’ Hyrule.
Relationships: Legend & Marin (Linked Universe), Sky & Zelda (Linked Universe), Time & Malon (Linked Universe), Twilight & Ilia (Linked Universe), Warriors & OC (Linked Universe), Wild & Zelda (Linked Universe)
Series: Adventure of A Lifetime - The Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029978
Comments: 63
Kudos: 21





	1. A Royal Audience

The baking sun shone from clear skies above as the group of heroes busied themselves with making camp. Having traversed through another portal, they had trekked through a dense forest for most of the day and were overjoyed when they spotted the glistening water of a wide river. Given the intense and humid heat of the day, the heroes decided to rest up for the night on the riverside so they could replenish their water canteens and take a cool dip in the gently flowing waters.

“Holy Hylia it’s hot…” The Hero of Winds complained as he wiped sweat from his brow. The sailor had been collecting wood for the campfire that would be needed for cooking later that evening. His companions who possessed Sheikah Slates had informed the group they were fresh out of bundles. With his task completed, Wind began to swiftly remove his long-sleeved outer shirt, haphazardly stowing the garment in his travel bag.

“I haven’t felt this kind of heat since I had to trek through the Desert of Mystery! It’s amazing this forest hasn’t wilted with this kind of heat…” grumbled The Hero of Legend. He had been partnered with Wind and tasked with collecting firewood. “Some of these layers have to go!” Legend huffed as he began to dismantle the outer layer of his red tunic.

“You guys have no idea what true heat is. Next time we’re in my Hyrule, allow me to take you to Gerudo Desert and you’ll see just how nice the weather actually is here!” The Hero of The Wild’s gruff voice strained against his scarred throat as he extracted cooking equipment from his Sheikah Slate for the evening’s meal preparations. The Champion had replaced his usual Hylian Hood and Champion’s Tunic with his Gerudo Voe attire, which was much lighter and possessed special enhancements that kept the wearer cool.

“Some of us are well aware of how miserable Gerudo Desert is, Cub,” The Hero of Twilight spoke as he rolled up the sleeves of his plain undershirt. The hero had already removed much of his clothing and chain mail in a bid to cool off.

“Sounds about as terrible as the Lanaryu Desert in my time. I never want to go back there if I can help it,” The Chosen Hero replied. He had already removed his Sailcloth and other articles, leaving just his white undershirt and pants. Having put down his equipment in an organized pile, Sky claimed a spot beneath a shady tree, eager spend some time snoozing.

“It’s not a contest to see who has had the worst desert experiences, you guys.”

The heroes turned to see their companion, The Historian. The lightly tanned man was of lean and strong build and average height, while his brunette hair was kept neatly trimmed in a style where the hair length gradually faded into the skin on the sides of his head. With two different colored eyes, a scar across his nose, and rounded ears, The Historian tended to stick out from the rest of the group. The man had stored his black and red hooded coat inside his Sheikah Slate and replaced his usual black button-down shirt with a more breathable grey undershirt.

“No one except Wild was making any comparisons,” Legend grumbled before heartily gulping water from his canteen.

“I have learned in our travels together that a hearty band of heroes will compete over practically anything. But do forgive me for making any assumptions,” The Historian said mockingly, earning a glare from the blue-capped hero.

“You can’t help but to poke fun at him, can you?” a proud voice replied as The Hero of Warriors swaggered up to The Historian. As proud as he was to wear his scarf, Warriors had removed the garment along with his armor, tunic, and chain mail, lounging in just his undershirt and trousers like the others.

“Who me?” The Historian stated innocently as he began organizing the group’s belongings. Warriors smiled at the smaller man’s habit. The heroes discovered that The Historian loathed clutter.

“What’s on the menu for tonight, Cub?” The Hero of Time inquired, feeling grateful to be out of his heavy armor.

“Well, if any of you feel up for fishing, I can grill up some fish, and I’ve got plenty of seasonings to make it pretty tasty. Alternatively, I have a bit of deer meat and some vegetables left for a stew,” Wild replied. He appeared pensive as he checked his stock stored in his Sheikah Slate.

“I can’t with this.”

The Historian grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands, pulling the garment over his head and laying it on his shoulder. His lean, muscular physique was shiny due to the sheen of sweat caused by the heat. His lightly tanned skin was smooth save for the line of dark body hair reaching from the bottom of his naval down past the waist of his trousers and belt buckle. Using his removed shirt to wipe the excess sweat from his eyes, he resumed his original task of organizing the group’s equipment, taking extra care that his two prized weapons, The Sword of Mirrors and The Blade of Extents, were safely secured in their scabbards and were in a place where the blades would not accidently fall over onto the dusty ground. As he worked, The Historian was oblivious to Warriors staring at him. The captain had noticed him peeling off his shirt and was now unable to look away as if the hero were mesmerized.

“Careful or you’ll get a nosebleed, captain,” jabbed Legend, who was laboring to prevent himself from laughing at the fierce blush on Warriors’ cheeks. The captain involuntarily jerked at the comment.

“Uh... I-uh...” Warriors stammered, embarrassed he was caught ogling at the man with whom he shared a mutual affection.

“We know you’re into him, but do try to keep it under control,” Legend continued teasing. Wind shook as he held in his giggles. His big brother figure truly was an idiot at times.

“You were staring at him like you’ve never seen a man without a shirt before,” Hyrule whispered, trying not to add to Warriors’ humiliation.

“I-I’ve never seen him, ya know, like that before. Not once since he’s started traveling with us. Till now he’s been rather modest about that sort of thing, always avoiding being completely shirtless in front of anyone,” Warriors mumbled. “N-not that I’ve been trying to peep on him or anything!” Warriors was quick to clarify, leading the three other heroes beside him to tremble with giggles.

“Hey, Historian!” Legend called, gaining the attention of the man. “Warriors wants to know why you’re walking around camp half-naked and making him blush!” Warriors was absolutely mortified as Hyrule and Wind burst into laughter. Even Twilight and Time got a decent chuckle from Warriors’ plight.

“Why? Because it’s hot. I thought that much was obvious,” the shirtless man smiled at them. “Besides, it’ll be good to get a little sun. Optimal health requires a bit of daily sun to the skin, although it doesn’t take much for it to be a detriment. Also, by going shirtless I’ll avoid getting a farmer’s tan. No offense, Twilight,” The Historian calmly explained, flashing the tiniest smirk at Warriors before returning his attention to back to the group’s belongings. Legend turned his smug gaze at the captain before wrapping an arm mockingly around the captain’s shoulders.

“You’re blessed to have a smart boyfriend. He’s clearly the brains of your relationship,” Legend quipped as he patted Warriors’ shoulder teasingly.

“W-We’re not dating!”

“Might as well be. It never fails; every evening you find your way over to The Historian’s sleeping bag and by morning we catch you two snuggled up all comfy,” Legend poked.

“H-his bag is more spacious! Plus, he welcomed me to join him because his bag is more comfortable!” Warriors stuttered, earning more giggles from Wind and Hyrule. They had been the first to notice the desire between the two men and found their friend’s skirting each other very entertaining. Both Wind and Hyrule felt relief when Warriors and The Historian finally admitted their genuine feelings for one another, but everyone seemed to be struggling to understand why the two men were not pursuing a deeper relationship with each other yet. Several weeks ago, The Historian had eluded to a certain promise made to someone from his past that prevented him from entering something more meaningful with the captain, but the heroes were at a loss as to whom and why.

“Uh huh, yeah that must be the reason why. But that doesn’t explain why you wake before him every morning and start snogging his face until he wakes up. Sounds like you have a boyfriend to me,” Wind sniggered. Not one for being teased by a kid, Warriors grappled Wind in a headlock to give the sailor a noogie.

“Don’t get me started about how you go on about Miss Tetra, sailor!” Warriors snipped back. As playful banter broke out between Warriors and the other heroes, Twilight came up to The Historian.

“Look what you started…” Twilight shook his head as The Historian chuckled at the mock discord nearby.

“I can’t help that Warriors is entranced by me when I’m shirtless...” the man shrugged.

“You intended to get his attention by teasing him with your body, didn’t you?” Twilight deadpanned. The smaller man caught Twilight’s eyes with an impish grin.

“You really accuse me of such impropriety? Really Twilight, you and I can both attest to how broiling it is today. Honestly, I’m surprised none of you have gone shirtless in this heat. Speaking of which, care to join me for a dip in the river?”

“You know? That does sound nice. To be honest, the dirt and sweat from today reminded me of back home after tending our goats. A long rinse always felt good afterwards,” Twilight reflected before stripping off his undershirt. As he was preparing to remove his boots, his wolf-like senses picked up a familiar sound.

“That sounds like… horses?” the Rancher thought. His instincts proved correct as a military cavalry trotted into the camp, gaining the attention of everyone in the group. Each soldier wore heavy plated armor, complete with the familiar insignia of the Hyrulean royal family. The apparent leader of the group was identical in his military attire save for his lack of a helmet. Warriors’ expression went serious as the leader of the group scanned each of the captain’s peers, the man’s stoic gaze stopping once he spotted the captain.

“Sir Link? Is that you?” the man gasped as he quickly dismounted from his steed. The leader swiftly arrived in front of Warriors with an extended hand. Warriors respectfully obliged the man while the others looked on. The soldier was a short statured man that appeared to be older than Warriors, with the beginnings of light wrinkles on his forehead and crow’s feet around his brunette eyes. His brunette hair was disheveled in the manner one would expect from a military man, although his facial stubble was kept trimmed.

“Who do I owe the pleasure to?” Warriors said politely. The other heroes watched quizzically at Warriors’ instant change in demeanor. The Historian only smiled, understanding all too well why Warriors’ chivalrous side revealed itself.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve forgotten, sir? I am Caius, royal knight and captain of the Hyrulean Army’s 3rd Scouting Cavalry. You and I fought together on the battlefield in the war against Cia!” Now the others were keenly interested, for not only did they finally realize whose Hyrule they were currently in, but they saw the chance to learn more about Warriors’ past. The Historian observed from afar, quietly donning his shirt as a troubled expression took hold of Warriors’ brow.

“I apologize, my good knight. I’m afraid I do not recall…” Warriors responded politely, causing Sir Caius to look crestfallen.

“I understand, Sir Link. Perhaps it was all the stress during the war that made you forget. You were the fated hero that was to bring peace, after all, and had more on your shoulders than anyone else. Forgive me for being straightforward, but I never envied you and was happy that you and Her Highness were successful in defeating Cia,” Sir Caius continued before turning his eyes to the others. “May I ask what you and your companions are doing out here?”

“I was going to ask you the same question, Sir Caius. My friends and I have been on a long and important journey and we just made our way back to Hyrule,” Warriors explained eloquently.

“I see. Well in case you can’t recall, the 3rd Calvary regularly patrols this area looking for any monster hordes that may need to be dealt with before they become a nuisance.” Warriors nodded his understanding. “Oh! I almost forgot! Since we found you, I must ask you and your friends to come with me to Hyrule Castle immediately! This is on orders from Her Highness. The entire Hyrulean Army was put on alert to be on the lookout for you and to ensure your safety so you may have an audience with her.”

“Princess Zelda wishes to speak with me?” Warriors repeated with a puzzled look on his face. “What could be so important that she ordered the entire army to find me?” Sir Caius shrugged.

“I’m not sure, but it sounded of the upmost importance that she speaks with you.”

=====

“Pardon me, Your Highness. Sir Link and his companions have arrived.”

“Companions? What do you mean?”

“Thank you, Emile. Please show them in.”

Warriors stepped into the opulent private parlor, followed shortly by the others. A young woman, dressed in pastel attire fit for a Hylian royal, sat upon a sumptuous couch upholstered in red fabric with gold leaf. The lady looked up from the brim of her teacup as the group shuffled in. Across from the lady sat her confidant and dearest friend, a white-haired woman garbed in blue and white with the familiar Sheikah eye upon the breast of her garment. The woman immediately stood up, apprehensive of the unfamiliar faces.

“Your Highness. General Impa,” Warriors respectfully bowed. The other heroes gave either a respectful bow or a nod.

“We are glad to see you again, Link,” Zelda greeted.

“We did not expect you to have a company with you,” Impa stated as she watched each of the heroes make their proper gestures towards the princess.

“You,” Impa directed towards one of Warriors’ companions sporting two differently colored eyes. He had his arms crossed in a comfortable manner. “Do you have no respect for your princess?”

The man’s intense eyes sized up the woman addressing him. “With all due respect, I’m afraid you are mistaken, dear Sheikah. She is not my princess.” The general’s expression hardened as she stepped forward to confront the man.

“It doesn’t matter where you’re from or what your status is. You bow when you are in this castle.”

Warriors looked nervously between The Historian and Impa as the two personalities held a tension in the air. Holding his hands up patiently, the hero quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

“General Impa. Please, it’s my fault for not sending advance notice of my companions being here. They’re not from here and they were not prepared for an audience with Her Highness.”

“That doesn’t matter. In the presence of our princess, they will show due resp-” the general said flatly.

“Allow me to make this perfectly clear to everyone,” The Historian interrupted, causing Impa to turn back towards the man. “Be it lowly mortals, deplorable demons, or lofty so-called gods, I bow to no one,” The Historian replied sharply, enunciating the last few words slowly and with emphasis. A strained silence weighed heavily in the room before anyone spoke.

“You fool. You should be thrown in the castle dungeons for such insolence.”

“Easy, Impa. There will be no incarcerations. We have more important matters to attend to. Please, come sit back down,” Princess Zelda spoke kindly, gaining the attention of the room. Impa looked upon the princess briefly before relaxing her pose.

“Very well. As you wish, Your Highness,” Impa replied, taking her seat as before.

“I’m sure you have your reasons for such sentiment,” Zelda said calmly to The Historian before standing to address her guests. “Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Zelda, Princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule, but I am certain you already know this. Please, have a seat.” Each of the heroes took a seat on the opposite couch and squash armchairs surrounding the central table.

“Link, could you do the us the honor of introducing your friends to us?” the princess asked, causing Warriors to rub the back of his head nervously.

“Well, Your Highness. That might take a while since it’s a long story. But I can explain it in full if you’d like.”

=====

Several minutes later, everyone was enjoying refreshments as Warriors finished his story along with his other selves’ introductions.

“So, all of you possess the spirit of the hero. Furthermore, the goddess has called upon your aid once more to investigate these portals and this shadow creature that is behind their appearance?” Impa summarized before taking a sip of her tea, her eyes staying trained on The Historian.

“Yes, General. I know it sounds preposterous but it’s true. That is why it was possible for all of us to meet each other,” Warriors replied as he swatted Wind’s hand for being greedy with the cookies and biscuits Princess Zelda’s maid brought to the parlor, earning a scowl from the young sailor.

“Given the visions I have had the past few nights, that makes a lot of sense. I sensed who your companions were the moment I saw all of you,” Zelda said thoughtfully. “Except for you,” the princess addressed to The Historian. “Pardon my being so straightforward, but may I ask who you are and how you came to travel with Link?”

The Historian placed his teacup back on its saucer with practiced etiquette before standing to answer Zelda’s question.

“Certainly, Your Royal Highness. I am a distant traveler and scholar. I am from the same era as our companion whom your Link introduced as the one we call Wild.” The Historian gestured politely to Wild as he spoke. “I abandoned my birthname a long time ago, preferring the anonymity of a pseudonym. Since I have an appreciation for the study of history, I call myself The Historian.” Despite witnessing The Historian’s poise back at Zora’s Domain in Wild’s Hyrule, his conduct continued to take the heroes by surprise. Why did it seem so natural for their friend to speak to royalty like he does?

“And yet you travel fairly armed for a scholar? Not to mention, you carry two swords of impressive caliber no amateur or typical bookish type could properly handle,” Impa commented with a tone of skepticism.

“It is a fool’s errand to travel without means to defend oneself, especially when traveling alone for as long as I have prior to meeting my friends,” The Historian replied, giving Impa an impish smile as the general’s eyes narrowed at this answer.

“General, I can assure you, The Historian is not a threat. In fact, given his knowledge, Zelda from another era asked him to assist us on this journey,” Warriors explained, hoping to relax Impa’s suspicions.

“Is that so? Then he should be obliged to tell us all that he knows.”

“Impa, I do not sense any ill will concerning our friend, here,” Zelda soothed.

“Even so, Your Highness, given our current circumstances and given that he is a foreigner, he is very suspect.”

“Circumstances? May we inquire as to what those might be, Your Highness?” The Historian responded politely.

“They are not the concern of a foreigner. This matter was to be discussed in private with Link and Link alone,” Impa retorted. Many of the other heroes scoffed at the general’s remark. Even Sky, despite his easygoing nature, felt his status both as a knight and was feeling offput by the general’s tone towards him and his fellow heroes.

“Is that so? Then it sounds like you have everything under control here. Shall we see ourselves out then?” Time asked with his stern gaze the others were well accustomed to. Warriors gave a pleading look to Impa and his other selves, wishing for them to calm down.

“Everyone, calm yourselves,” The Historian addressed the room with an agitated sigh.

“He is right. Please don’t leave, dear heroes,” Zelda added. “Impa, if my instincts are telling me he is no threat, and if Link trusts him, then I am inclined to trust him as well, and the other heroes for that matter.” The princess turned to The Historian. “I have a task, set forth from my father. It is no easy assignment, hence why I have asked our kingdom’s most trusted and valiant knight to come here. It is serendipitous that Link brought his other selves with him, not to mention a well-educated scholar such as yourself.”

“You are too kind, Your Highness,” The Historian replied cordially. “Can you elaborate for us this task from His Majesty?” Princess Zelda returned her teacup and saucer to the table before speaking.

“My father has charged me with hosting a royal ball in which we shall be receiving an important dignitary from another land. Historically we’ve had a strained relationship with this other country. The end goal is to encourage peace between our two countries and to allow trade to flourish,” Zelda explained.

“A ball? That sounds fun!” Wind chirped eagerly, earning another swat on the back of his head by Warriors’ hand.

“I admit, I may be Zelda’s knight in my time, but we were so busy preparing for The Calamity that there was never any royal gatherings that I recall,” Wild mumbled as he held his teacup in his hands, watching the brew pensively.

“Calamity?” Zelda asked, but Warriors waved away her question.

“Forgive me princess, but that story will take Wild a bit of time to explain. Please, tell us more about this ball you are supposed to host. Why has His Majesty left this particular gathering on your shoulders?” Warriors asked.

“I concur with Link’s question. Doesn’t the king himself normally preside over affairs involving foreign representatives such as this?” The Historian added.

“There is more to it. My father has made me personally responsible for ensuring the honorable guest is given the upmost hospitality here at the castle while he stays here overnight,” Zelda continued.

“But the question still stands, Your Highness,” Twilight added. “Why has your father left all of this to you?”

“I believe he wishes to test me, to see if I am both capable of bearing the crown one day and to see how I handle myself with politics and diplomacy,” Zelda said softly.

“Test you? As if helping to lead our troops into battle against Cia was not enough? Or that you, Lana, and I fought to complete the Triforce and to use its power to stop Ganon?” Warriors said, his voice tinged with outrage, but his knightly duty kept him composed.

“This is different, Link,” Impa replied, earning looks from the others. “This situation is not something that can be handled like the battles you are accustomed to.”

“General Impa’s correct,” The Historian added as the heroes turned their attention. “This is a fight against a different kind of opponent. Politics are themselves a battle not won with the sword and the spear but with words and lies, with alliances and agreements, and above all, keen observation. It’s akin to a game when you think about it. Whoever plays their pieces right wins.”

Time sighed. “I have to admit, not sure how much help any of us can be in this. Put us up against evil creatures and vile monsters that threaten Hyrule and we shall prevail, but something like this is far beyond where our talents lie.”

“On the contrary, all of you can be an immense help,” Zelda corrected. “The guest will be mingling with Hyrule’s high society: merchants, doctors, nobility. With the ten of you here, we will have more eyes on the guests at the party and more ears picking up interesting bits of conversation that could prove useful for guaranteeing talks of trade and politics go smoothly.”

“You want us attending?” Hyrule asked nervously. He had never been to a party before, much less an extravagant royal ball. What was the proper etiquette for such an event? Just thinking about the expectations made Hyrule’s stomach churn. He was brought out of his thoughts by Legend’s gentle hand gripping his shoulder with an understanding nod.

The princess rose from her seat. “We have less than a fortnight to prepare for the ball. I know it is a lot to ask, and I know I have no right to ask you for any more than what you’ve already done for your kingdom in each of your respective eras, but I implore you. Will you assist me?” Warriors was the first to respond.

“You know you have my assistance, Your Highness,” the captain said proudly, causing Legend and Wind to roll their eyes at the captain’s eagerness.

“Thank you, Link,” Zelda smiled.

“Well, if Warriors is dedicated to assisting you then I have no qualms at lending a hand with my expertise,” The Historian responded, earning a rather affectionate smile from the captain that Impa was quick to notice.

“I was hoping you would say that Historian. You seem to be an exceptionally keen observer. I think you and Impa would work well together. On behalf of my father and the citizens of our kingdom, I extend my gratitude,” Zelda said kindly. “What about the rest of you?”

Each of the heroes mumbled to themselves. Legend threw his hands behind his head. “I suppose we don’t have a choice,” The Veteran sighed. “We have no leads on our current quest and so I’d say we’re stuck in Warriors’ Hyrule for the time being.”

“Regardless of era, every Zelda is our princess or queen in some form or fashion. We should help in any way we can,” Sky argued passionately with Twilight nodding in agreement.

“H-hold on, we don’t even have proper clothes for a ball such as this,” sighed Hyrule, his freckled face flush with embarrassment as several of his fellow heroes felt the weight of the unfortunate truth sinking in. Perhaps aside from Warriors, none of them were well-versed in decorum fit for a royal ball nor did they possess suitable attire fit to be seen in front of Zelda’s guests.

“Do not concern yourselves with that, my dear heroes. We have time for each of you to be fitted with suitable attire made by the royal tailors. Additionally, we can instruct you all with the rules of conduct you will adhere to at the party,” Zelda explained.

“Oh! I already have something I can wear!” Wild revealed excitedly.

“Cub, this isn’t some village festival. It’s a royal ball,” Twilight chided gently.

“I know that, Twi. I am a knight, after all,” Wild deadpanned. “I’m talking about my Royal Guard’s uniform. It’s the most formal outfit I own and only the elite guards protecting an immediate member of the royal family earned the right to wear it.”

“Having you pose as my private guard may prove useful…” Zelda pondered before continuing. “If any of you have suitable attire, you are more than welcome to wear it to the ball. In fact, you should give your garments to our staff so they can be cleaned before the event.”

“I shan’t be needing any outfit tailored for me either, Your Highness. I have one safely stowed away in my belongings and it so happens my garments are already cleaned and prepared for the ball,” The Historian explained.

“Then it is settled! I am incredibly grateful to each of you for your assistance!” Zelda smiled. The atmosphere around the princess became lighter, no doubt the weight of her father’s assignment appeared to be less daunting now that the Heroes of Hyrule were here to provide aid.

“Impa, have Emile show our heroes to their rooms. They will be staying here with us until the ball is over.”

=====

“Could you do me a favor and not draw the ire of General Impa? She is my superior, you know.”

The Historian turned away from the armoire where he had been busy hanging his and Warriors’ travelwear. Zelda’s handmaid had shown them to the small guest room earlier. The Historian found the quarters quite lavish with a particular appreciation for the private bathroom complete with running water. Despite being offered their own separate rooms, Warriors declined the offer, stating it would be a waste and that he and The Historian could comfortably make do with a single room, given the bed was large enough.

“Forgive me, War. It was not my intention to embarrass you,” the smaller man apologized. Warriors sighed as he embraced the smaller man, feeling his irritation begin to melt away. “Ever since you’ve joined us, I have found it hard to stay mad at you for anything. Why is that?”

“My good looks and charm seem to go quite far with you,” The Historian winked, forcing Warriors to chuckle as he affectionately rubbed cheeks with The Historian. “You’ve been around me too long. I think you just stole my line.”

“I suppose you’re right,” The Historian smirked.

“So, care to tell me about what you said earlier that started the whole argument with Impa?” Warriors inquired.

“I believe I was clear. I do not bow, or take a knee, for anyone. Please do not ask me to elaborate any further.” The Historian stated flatly, causing Warriors to sigh in response.

“It has something to do with your past, doesn’t it?” the captain asked quietly. The Historian said nothing as he rested his head on Warriors’ shoulder. “In a sense, yes. It will become clearer later, but I can’t tell you right now. I’m sorry.” The hero smiled as he ran a gentle hand through The Historian’s hair.

“Don’t be sorry. I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready,” Warriors said warmly as he let go of The Historian. “I’m curious to see what formalwear you possess.”

“You shall see at the ball and not a moment sooner,” The Historian replied cheekily as he went about closing the window drapes, earning a pout from Warriors.

“Why can’t you show me what you’re going to wear now?” Warriors whined as he laid down for the evening. Between the warm bath he enjoyed earlier and the softness of the wonderfully comfortable bed, the captain felt the day’s fatigue setting in.

“I don’t want to ruin it. I am not going through the hassle of getting my attire re-ironed,” The Historian stated. Having bolted the door, The Historian joined the captain in bed, prompting Warriors to wrap his arms around the smaller man and to pull him closer.

“Hmmm you always smell good…” Warriors mumbled contently as he took in The Historian’s freshly shampooed hair, tightening his embrace around the man. The Historian lightly chuckled at how adorable his hero was being tonight. He could not hold back a small moan as the captain planted a heavy kiss on the soft skin of his neck.

“You’re too cute, you know that?” The Historian whispered, receiving a whimper of agreement as Warriors nuzzled the back of his neck.

“Good night, my hero,” the smaller man whispered, pressing his lips to Warriors’ scarred hand before both men drifted into a very comfy night’s sleep. 

=====

“What are your thoughts on that Historian, princess?”

Zelda looked up from her book, a nightly habit that helped to relax her mind. She discovered reading helped her immensely after the war when her nightmares had been at their worst. As usual, General Impa stayed with the young princess every night until she fell asleep.

“He seems very astute. I admit, he has a different feel than any of the heroes. They may be talented with adventuring and monster fighting but they seem out of their element when it comes to political affairs. The Historian, on the other hand, seems intimately familiar with how the game is played. Honestly, I think I’ll be learning a thing or two from him before this ball is over.”

Impa placed her teacup down to its saucer. “Indeed. He’s more than he seems or is willing to reveal. But should we be trusting him?”

“Impa, if Link and the other heroes trust him, then I trust him as well,” Zelda reasoned.

“But what if he is just using all of them to get close to you?”

“You heard Link’s explanation. If that were the case, why would my other self from The Historian’s era request his assistance? Why would she trust him so? And from what Link was telling us, they have no advanced warning of which era those portals bring them to. Link did not know he returned home to this era until Sir Caius found him and the others. From this, I doubt The Historian would be plotting something sinister towards me specifically if he and the others would not know where they were going to end up ahead of time.”

“Still, something just seems off about him. I’m curious to know what he’s hiding. Why use a pseudonym unless you were running from something or someone?” Impa pondered.

“That is his secret to keep. It is not important to our current tasks. He is willing to be an ally to us, so we should respect his privacy,” Zelda replied.

“As you wish. Also, Your Highness, did you notice something between Link and The Historian?” Impa enunciated her question slowly, as if she were unsure how to put the inquiry into words.

“What do you mean?” Zelda asked.

“Well… multiple times throughout the evening, I noticed… if I had to guess, affection between the two, and not the kind of affection shared between friends.”

“Oh? You think Link has found a lover in The Historian?” Impa was surprised at how happily enthusiastic Zelda’s question sounded to her ears.

“Eh… perhaps? It would be shocking, to say the least. As much as I have heard that the ladies in Castle Town would practically throw themselves at Link, being a hero and all, it would be a surprise to see him involved with another man. Then again, perhaps not, as I’ve not heard or seen one bit of evidence that Link ever entertained a relationship with anyone.” Impa was surprised to see Zelda’s smile grow fonder.

“That would explain Link’s insistence that he did not need a separate room,” Zelda whispered happily.

“Yes, they did agree to share a room, didn’t they? But so did several of the other heroes, therefore the room arrangement proves nothing,” Impa pointed out.

“Well, shall we find out ourselves?” Zelda whispered with an impish grin.

“Princess!” Impa scolded. “We can’t just go peeping at our guests!”

“Well, you wanted to know, did you not?” Zelda smirked.

“Princess, this suggestion is most inappropriate! Now go to bed!” Impa huffed, causing Zelda to chuckle at Impa.

“Very well, Impa. Good night!”

=====

“Historian!”

The man turned around at the sound of his name. General Impa was staring intently at him as she unsheathed her curved blade. Warriors had brought The Historian to the barracks to meet several of his men and to catch up with his subordinates when General Impa had shown up.

“Tell me your real name. Now.”

“How about I don’t do that and then you go away,” The Historian replied coolly. Several hushed gasps and whispers among the soldiers could be heard.

“General Impa! Can we please not have this argument?” Warriors asked as respectfully as he could muster but the general simply ignored his request.

“Well, if you don’t tell, I shall have to force it out of you!” Impa sprang forward with swiftness typical of a Sheikah warrior. No one could catch the general’s movement until Impa was within striking distance with her curved blade.

“General Impa! Stop!” Warriors panicked, the concern in his blue eyes was not lost upon the general as she closed in on The Historian.

CLANG.

Silent shock permeated the air as Impa’s sword was parried by a set of daggers.

“Impressive,” The Historian said sincerely, noticing the minute surprise in Impa’s red eyes that most would have never noticed.

“Judging on the first step into your technique, an undiscerning victim would have been shredded with consecutive lethal blows to their front without a moment’s hesitation. You have an assassin’s efficiency, general. Had you only managed to get your first strike in, I would have been unable to parry the rest of your assault,” The Historian commented.

“How is it you read my technique so easily? Only the Sheikah are trained in its use. It’s impossible for you to have known how to parry it without foreknowledge.”

“That’s where you are wrong, my dear Sheikah. Your technique is fatal but not without flaw.” The Historian’s sharp eyes burned with intensity as he returned Impa’s gaze.

“You’ve a keen eye. I‘ll give you that much,” the general conceded as she sheathed her weapon. “I think I’m beginning to see what you see in him, Link.” Warriors lightly blushed at the unexpected compliment.

“I apologize for all the accusatory behavior on my part. I only wish for Her Highness’s safety and well-being. It is my duty to expect the unexpected and to be suspicious of anyone unfamiliar,” Impa explained.

“No offense taken. You’re only doing what’s best for The Kingdom of Hyrule and its royal family, after all. Not an easy position, by any stretch,” The Historian responded in kind as he extended his hand to the general, who gladly took it.

“I look forward to working with you in the days ahead,” Impa conceded.

“The same. Let’s do our best to make sure this task His Majesty assigned to the princess will go smoothly and without incident,” The Historian replied.

“Now that that’s settled, I need you to come with me. Her Highness has asked to speak with you. She was hoping you could give her some advice,” Impa said. Warriors made to come with them but was halted by Impa.

“I’m sorry, Link. But Her Highness has asked for The Historian only. I will bring him back here to you once she is finished speaking with him.”

“W-what?” Warriors said confused as a gentle hand patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, War. Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll be just a moment and then I’ll return, okay?” The Historian said calmly. With a warm smile towards the hero, The Historian followed Impa back up to Hyrule Castle.


	2. The Demon Tailor and An Unexpected Meeting

“Please come in.”

General Impa led The Historian into Princess Zelda’s parlor, immediately eying an unexpected guest. The gentlemanly figure held himself confidently in his posture. His dark gray suit was well-kept and suggested he was a man of great position.

“This is Sir Nequous, Secretary to The Chancellor of The Kingdom of Dolustria,” Zelda announced, prompting the man to stand. Sir Neqous gave a brief bow before extending his hand to The Historian and Impa.

“It is an honor to finally meet the magnificent Princess Zelda of Hyrule and her most trusted advisors,” Sir Nequous offered ostentatiously, his eccentric voice was confident and smooth as honey. Sir Nequous’ baby-blue eyes hardened as he held his gaze at The Historian while the men shook hands.

“The honor is ours, sir. Do forgive me but it’s against my religion to bow, you see,” The Historian replied regally. Impa nipped the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from letting out a peep of laughter.

“It is not a problem,” Sir Nequous said stiffly but maintained composure while sitting back down, not looking away from The Historian until Zelda spoke.

“Both of you, please have a seat,” Zelda ordered. “Please, Sir Nequous, what prompted you to visit us today?”

“I have been traveling as of late on business for our royal family and my itinerary brought me close to Hyrule, so I decided to take a small detour. As it so happens, I have business with you as well, Your Highness,” Sir Nequous explained before taking another sip of tea. “I regret to inform you that due to a pressing matter, Chancellor Umbra will not be able to attend the ball you are hosting.”

“That is most unfortunate. We were looking forward to giving the chancellor our upmost hospitality at this event,” Impa replied with sigh in her voice.

“Do not fear, my dear. All is not lost. In his place, our Vice-Chancellor, Mr. Mutol Ingenis, will be attending at the chancellor’s order,” Sir Nequous continued.

“I do not believe I have corresponded with Vice-Chancellor Ingenis before. We were anticipating Chancellor Umbra’s arrival and preparing accordingly to ensure he would enjoy himself. With less than a fortnight before the ball, I fear we won’t have the correct preparations for Mr. Ingenis’ arrival,” Zelda replied, keeping any perception of unease hidden away.

“Not an issue, dear princess, for I have brought a list of what the vice-chancellor enjoys so that you may adjust your preparations in time,” Sir Nequous said confidently as he produced an envelope from the inside of his coat. “Also, to assist Mr. Ingenis, I shall be in attendance as well I assume that won’t be a problem?”

“None at all. We would be honored to have you as our guest,” Zelda said warmly as she took the envelope offered to her.

“You are most kind to invite us here to Hyrule. I know our countries have had their… differences, but I am confident after the ball all that will change for the better,” Sir Nequous declared. The Historian’s interest was piqued at the gentleman’s words, his brow raising gently in response.

“I must now be off. Lots of other business to attend to in the Chancellor’s stead and not much time left to handle it. Your Highness, I do thank you for having me today,” Sir Nequous continued as he grabbed his coat and walking stick.

“Thank you for taking the time to come all this way, Sir Nequous. Please do be careful on your travels,” Zelda cordially replied before Impa escorted the man out of the castle. A few minutes passed as Zelda and The Historian sipped tea, waiting for Impa to return.

“What are your thoughts, Historian?” Zelda asked, prompting The Historian to look up from the brim of his teacup. Placing his cup down, The Historian clasped his hands in a pondering manner, mulling over his answer carefully.

“I have concerns, Your Highness.”

“Then we must share a similar opinion. In any case, we must show Mr. Ingenis and Sir Nequous our hospitality as agreed. This is the opportunity to mend the tumultuous relationship between Hyrule and Dolustria,” Zelda replied. “We will need to find out everything we can about Vice-Chancellor Ingenis.”

=====

“What was that about?” Warriors asked. The Historian had returned to Warriors’ quarters in the barracks, bearing delicious treats Zelda had asked The Historian to bring to Warriors and his men, which the captain’s soldiers eagerly took to. Warriors’ room was plain, with a single wooden desk and accompanying chair in one corner of the room while a single wooden-frame bed occupied the opposite corner. There was a candleholder with a previously lit candle on the desk along with a messy pile of papers while a few pieces of worn equipment adorned the stone walls.

“She wished to discuss some of the details regarding the ball and wanted my opinion on some of the preparations. To be honest, I was surprised she needed my assistance with such trivial matters, but I did say I would help since you had agreed to,” The Historian sighed, earning a smile from Warriors.

“So basically, you’re blaming me?”

“I would never do that, War. Simply reminding you why I’m involved,” The Historian winked before munching on one of the chocolate biscuits Zelda provided.

“Sir! Some gents have shown up sayin’ they’re your companions!” one the soldiers called. Shortly after, Wind, Wild, Hyrule, and Legend arrived to see Warriors’ quarters.

“Wow! So, this is War’s quarters?” Wind asked excitedly, taking in the rather sparse room. The boy’s attention turned to the equipment hung on the walls that, judging by their composition and their condition, were from Warriors’ days as a military trainee.

“This is your… humble abode, captain? It’s quite a difference from your personality,” Legend sniffed as he looked around the room before taking a seat on the small bed. As Legend’s weight bore down on the mattress and frame, a creaking noise reached their ears while a scent of old cloth and dust filled the air. “Seriously, War. You live like this?” Legend quipped.

“I haven’t been here in months! Besides, it’s not like you have any room to judge where I live!” Warriors huffed, crossing his arms to indicate his indignance.

“Of course, my opinion doesn’t matter much here. Let’s ask someone whose opinion you do value. Historian? What are your thoughts on War’s dwelling?” Legend smirked.

“I think it’s alright. It’s plain, simple, and easy to clean. Besides, Warriors is a fine soldier and a captain. Military personnel are not known for having the poshest quarters, and it’s quite a treat for a soldier to have his own private living space, owing to his rank and all,” The Historian explained as he caught Legend’s eyes. “I highly doubt you’d be able to handle living here, Veteran. It doesn’t lend itself to the junk aesthetic you tend to indulge in.”

“Junk?!” Legend sputtered.

“You heard me. I’ve observed your spending habits and I’ve noticed what you carry around on our travels. Junk. Powerful, artisanal, but junk nonetheless,” The Historian smirked.

Wild and Wind failed to hold back their giggles as Legend went red in the face with a frown and a huff. The Historian noticed Warriors smiling gleefully at the blue-capped hero.

“So, this must be where the party is at,” a country-twanged voice called. Everyone turned to see Twilight and the remaining heroes walking through the doorway. “This is your living space, captain?”

“Yeah. It’s not much but it’s home. I haven’t been around to clean it lately,” Warriors admitted.

“It’s no big deal. You’ve had more important things to deal with,” Time winked.

“Impressive that you get your own quarters away from the other soldiers. Is that because you’re a captain?” Four asked.

“We just had this conversation before you arrived. In short, yes, it’s because of his rank,” The Historian replied.

“Excuse me, heroes.” Impa walked through the doorway, causing Warriors to stand to attention out of habit.

“For those of you without formalwear, we need to get you to the tailors for measurements. They will be able to produce your garments before the ball, but it will be cutting it close with the short window of time we have,” the general explained. “Also, Princess Zelda asked me to ensure you knew that once this ball is over you are free to keep your garments as a token of her gratitude for your assistance.” Warriors looked back at The Historian.

“Go, hon. I’ll be around,” the smaller man encouraged with a whisper, earning a soft smile from the captain before Warriors and the other heroes followed Impa up to the castle.

“Go, hon. I’ll stay here and daydream about you and your ridiculous scarf the whole time while lying on your dusty barracks bed,” Legend whispered to Warriors in a high-pitched, mocking tone the moment they were out of earshot. Wind and Wild were sniggering behind them as a blush adorned the captain’s face.

“Y-you heard that?” Warriors stammered.

“I was standing right beside you, cap,” Legend pointed out with an impish grin.

“Jealousy is not an attractive personality quirk, Vet,” huffed Warriors as he strode faster to join Time and Twilight.

As the group of heroes disappeared up the road toward the castle gates, The Historian silently stepped out of the barracks for the direction of Castle Town.

“Well… time to go to work then, I suppose.”

=====

“Er, just stand like this?” Hyrule asked uncertainly as he held his arms out from his sides.

“Yes, Sir Hyrule. Just like that,” the elderly tailor replied in a soft voice, his sharp eyes looking upon the hero behind round spectacles. The short man’s frail, wrinkled hands trembled as he stretched his worn tailor’s tape taut to measure Hyrule’s arms and shoulders. Due to the curvature in his back, the man struggled with Hyrule’s height. The Traveler felt guilty for forcing the tailor to accommodate his height but did not attempt to assist as the old man had already scolded Hyrule once for leaning over.

“Doing alright over there, ‘Rule?”

Hyrule slowly turned his head to see Legend standing in the same position as himself, with arms outstretched as an apprentice tailor took similar measurements as the elderly man.

“I-I’m fine, I guess…” Hyrule mumbled before thinking of what to ask his predecessor. “Hey Legend? Have you, um, ever been to one of these sorts of balls?”

“I gotta say, this is one experience I haven’t had despite my exploits. I think it’s going to be rather interesting,” Legend replied before noticing Hyrule’s downhearted expression. “You don’t agree, ‘Rule?”

“I’m just nervous, I guess. Crowds can be extremely dangerous, with muggers and pickpockets and whatnot, and so I learned to avoid them at all costs. Given that the people we’ll be around are fancy and we’ll be in an enclosed space, to be honest I’m not looking forward to this. Not at all,” Hyrule confessed. Legend frowned upon hearing Hyrule’s anxiety.

“Thank you, Sir Legend. Please wait here while I retrieve a few bolts of fabric,” the young tailor spoke before heading to a storage room. Seizing on the opportunity, Legend stepped down from the small stool before gingerly hugging his protégé.

“It’s going to be fine, ‘Rule. If you get overwhelmed, come get me. If we need to, we can step away from the ball so you can calm yourself,” Legend soothed as he ran his fingers through Hyrule’s hair. Hyrule felt his eyes becoming wet as he went to return Legend’s embrace.

“Oi! Do not move, Sir Hyrule! Sir Legend stop making him move this instant!” snapped the tailor, making both heroes flinch.

“Hey! I was just comforting him! He’s a bit troubled in case you haven’t noticed!”

“You both will be troubled if you two don’t smarten up so we can finish our work. Sir Legend, back to your stool! Now!” the old tailor said sharply as he pointed to the stool Legend was perched upon moments earlier. Taken aback at the sudden sternness of the man, Legend strutted off. Hyrule smiled gently at his friend, feeling appreciative of how protective Legend was despite his snarky demeanor.

=====

“Uh, is all of this really necessary?” Time asked awkwardly as a young lady measured his waist.

“Yes, Sir Time. We must ensure your attire fits properly. If you were to show up to the ball with clothing that is too loose or too tight, it would be an embarrassment for Her Highness and for Hyrule. Now please stop squirming so I can get the length of your inseam,” said the seamstress. Nearby, Twilight was having his measurements taken, but appeared to be trembling as he held back laughter at Time’s predicament.

“What are YOU laughing at, Pup?” Time asked, giving a stern look that made Twilight’s ears wilt in embarrassment. A sudden hand gripped Time’s crotch as the seamstress prepared her measuring tape.

“Gah! Okay! I’ve had enough, ma’am!” Time spoke a bit harsher than he intended, causing the young lady to flinch as Time stepped away. Twilight could not help himself as he doubled over in laughter, much to the chagrin of the tailor assisting him. Time cast a murderous glare at his successor, but Twilight no longer could compose himself no matter how severe Time was with him, as the tears staining the younger hero’s cheeks could attest. Resigning to his humiliation, Time looked down at the lady.

“I’m sorry, ma’am. I apologize for my outburst, but this is inappropriate. I realize this is your profession, but I am a married man. Can we get a male tailor to do this particular measurement, please? I feel uncomfortable with this.”

“Can you please help the lady and the Old Man, sir?” Twilight managed to ask his tailor between stifled giggles.

“Certainly, since I’m not getting anything done with you moving about, Sir Twilight,” sighed the man as he walked over to where Time and the seamstress were working.

“What about a nice dark gray for your attire, Sir Link?” another seamstress inquired as she showed a bolt of dark colored fabric to the hero.

“To be honest, I can’t stand that color. If it’s not too much trouble, could you produce something the same color as my scarf?”

“I’ll see what I can do for you, sir. Now please, stand still for me.”

Warriors held out his arms as he stood as still as he could. While the seamstress measured him, his mind could only think of one person.

“Wonder if he’s still waiting for me back at my room…” Warriors thought, causing a blush to adorn his cheeks. “I wish I could’ve cleaned the place before he saw it. I forgot what a terrible state I left it in, but I had no choice given the abruptness in which I had to leave... Gah! I’m such an embarrassment!”

“Sir Link! I told you to stay still!” the seamstress chided.

“O-Oh! sorry,” Warriors stuttered as he returned to the position the seamstress ordered him to stay in.

=====

“That was an experience I’d rather not repeat…” Time sighed as he and the other heroes made their way back to Warriors’ barracks.

“I found it interesting, honestly!” Wind piped up. He was small enough that the tailors were able to complete most of his outfit once his measurements were completed.

“Speak for yourself. You didn’t have the demon tailor barking at you…” Legend mumbled. Hyrule chuckled before clapping his predecessor on the shoulder. “He wasn’t that bad, Leg.”

As his friends bantered and discussed their attire, Warriors was lost in thought about his person. “I wonder if I’ll be allowed to dance with him at some point during the ball… that would be nice. I wonder if he’ll even want to dance with me?” the captain thought to himself.

“Welcome back.”

Warriors and the other heroes strode into the captain’s room to find The Historian sitting comfortably in the desk chair with a leg crossed, the man’s hooded coat neatly thrown over the back of the chair. The Historian was peering at his book in one hand while resting his cheek on the balled fingers of his opposite hand, giving Warriors the impression that his person was either deep in thought or heavy with boredom. Despite acknowledging the heroes’ entrance, the man kept his attention on reading. Warriors felt his face crack into a smile as a comfortable sensation warmed his body. When did The Historian begin affecting him like this?

“What do you have there?” the captain asked inquisitively as he stood behind The Historian.

“A novel I acquired in town. It’s been a decent way to pass the time. How did the fittings go?” The Historian inquired with his eyes still trained on the novel’s text. The Historian was pleasantly surprised by the feeling of gentle hands massaging the muscles of his neck.

“It went well, although Legend got an earful for moving about too much,” Warriors grinned. His ears picked up the tiniest moan of contentment as he gently kneaded his thumbs into the muscles on either side of The Historian’s neck.

“He’s a demon I tell you! I wouldn’t be surprised if that old coot was one of Ganon’s minions in disguise!” Legend retorted from Warriors’ bed.

“Ganon?” The Historian inquired curiously, not looking up from his novel.

“Don’t get him started,” Warriors whispered as he pecked a quick kiss to the top of The Historian’s head.

“You two are doing it again,” Sky deadpanned, causing Warriors to rub the back of his head in light embarrassment.

“Whoops. Sorry about that, Sky,” Warriors laughed, avoiding the glare from The Chosen Hero seated on the captain’s bed with Legend. Sky looked annoyed with his arms and legs crossed. Lately, Sky got unusually huffy with Warriors and The Historian when The Chosen Hero felt they were being too affectionate with each other and did not think twice about telling them off for doing so.

“It’s not fair that you two get to travel together while Time and I have to be away from our loved ones,” Sky pouted. 

“Sorry, Sky,” Warriors said more sincerity as he let go of The Historian’s shoulders.

“So, let me know if I have this right,” The Historian spoke, snapping the book shut with his hand before looking at Sky with intense eyes. “You’d rather your girlfriend and Time’s wife be with us on this little adventure fraught full of danger?”

“No, that’s not what I said-“

“Well what did you say then?”

“You just heard me say-“

“Yes, I heard what you said, but you haven’t said what you’re really wanting to say.”

“What are you talking about?” Sky huffed defensively.

“War and I understand you miss your Zelda terribly, that Time wants to see his wife more than anything. We do apologize for slipping and showing a bit of affection every now and then, but I for one am growing absolutely tired of you pointing it out every single time and attempting to make us feel guilty by loudly complaining about it,” The Historian said sternly. The others went silent as the exchange continued.

“Who in Hylia’s name do you think you are-“ Sky started.

“Someone who is at their wit’s end with your whining, that’s who,” The Historian seethed.

“Alright. That is enough. Both of you.”

Everyone turned their attention to Time, who held his arms crossed with a disappointed look upon his brow.

“You two know how we feel about that in front of us. War, I watched you start it this time and you should’ve known better,” Time scolded, earning a frown from Warriors. “And you,” he looked at Sky. “The Historian is right. You have been snappy with them every single time, even if it was something as insignificant as a glance between them. I expect The Chosen Hero to display a bit more maturity than that.”

The anger on Sky’s face quickly turned to a sad frown as he looked away in silence.

“Warriors. Historian. Let me remind you that I told you to not let this become a problem many weeks ago,” Time continued. “You’ll do well to remember that.”

=====

“Sorry I got us scolded by the Old Man,” Warriors whispered into The Historian’s ear. The two men were cuddling comfortably in their bedroom at the castle. Warriors felt The Historian was still tense from the argument earlier as he rubbed The Historian’s arm.

“It’s not your fault. I’m the one who started the stupid argument,” The Historian sighed. “I cannot begin to tell you how ready I was to remind Time who he’s speaking to, but I felt it was just easier to let it go.” Warriors chuckled at how feisty his person was as he took in the scent of The Historian’s hair.

“But you weren’t wrong. Sky has been scolding us if we so much as look at each other in a way he doesn’t like. Surprised he hasn’t chastised us for sharing a sleeping bag together while on the road. Guess he must really be missing his girlfriend,” Warriors pondered aloud, sighing quietly as The Historian caressed his scarred sword arm with light fingertips.

“I get where Sky is coming from. I understand what he’s feeling and then some, so I empathize with his longing for Zelda, but my patience only goes so far and all he’s been doing is complaining about you and me. I’m done with it, officially,” The Historian huffed, closing his eyes at the smooth lips pressing gently against his neck.

“Try not to worry yourself about it. I’ll talk to Sky tomorrow,” Warriors offered but The Historian shook his head.

“No, I need to speak to him myself and resolve this. He and I can’t have this between us during the ball,” The Historian replied. “Let’s get some rest, War.” The smaller man turned in Warriors arms as he cuddled into Warriors’ chest, relaxing at the scent of his hero.

“Good night, hon.”


	3. The Guests Arrive

Warriors felt a chill breeze blow in from the open window of the bedroom. Shaking off the cold, the hero turned his attention back to getting dressed. His attire had been completed by the royal tailors just in time for Zelda’s ball with hours to spare. Donning his coat, he glanced at himself in the mirror and immediately gave a grin.

“The tailors may have been brutal, but they certainly have good taste,” Warriors said as he admired himself in the floor mirror, giving himself a self-appreciating wink. His tailor fulfilled his request to construct his attire with fabric the same color as his beloved scarf. Warriors appreciated how the material hugged his body in a slimming but flexible fit. The suit’s tailcoat tapered down to knee-length and snugly covered his button-down while his lapels carried a tasteful notch on each side of his neck. His ironed trousers sported a clean crease down the center of each pant leg, which were neatly tucked into his black dress boots at the calve.

“Well, at least I have my military training to thank for teaching me how to tie these accursed things,” Warriors sighed as he made last minute adjustments to the simple knot of his ribbon tie that matched the color of his jacket. The satin ribbon’s edges mirrored the golden hue of the Triforce pattern on his scarf. While Warriors appreciated the look of his custom-made tie, he generally loathed having to put on any sort of neckwear.

“Well, that about does it… wait. Something’s missing,” the captain thought as he looked himself over once more, closely scrutinizing his outfit. Then it dawned on him.

“Ah! That’s it!”

The captain turned to the nightstand of the bedroom where a pair of white gloves were sitting along with a pocket square that mimicked the colors of his tie. Warriors quickly pulled on the gloves and folded the pocket square neatly into his coat pocket.

“Zelda would kill me for showing up without these…” Warriors griped as he inspected himself one more time in the mirror.

“I wonder what Historian will think when he sees me…” the hero mumbled with an accompanying blush. Admiring his appearance in the mirror again, he concluded really look good. Between the outfit and his well-manicured hair from his earlier spa visit in Castle Town, Warriors hoped that he would catch the smaller man’s eye at some point in the evening.

“I wonder how he is…” Warriors sighed sadly. For most of the two weeks leading up to the ball, The Historian had been notably absent from the group of heroes. Zelda had kept the heroes busy with tutors on proper ball etiquette. During the lessons, Warriors frequently noticed Zelda whispering to The Historian before the smaller man would promptly leave with nothing more than a nod, never seeing his person again until bedtime. Although he and The Historian were sharing a room and a bed, The Historian would not give up any details as to what the princess had him doing.

“She has me taking care of last-minute preparations. You know how it is,” the smaller man would offer to Warriors with a warm smile and a forehead kiss. As he would cuddle the man, Warriors could not help his feelings of suspicion.

“But what about the etiquette lessons? Even I’m being required to take them with those awful tutors!” Warriors questioned.

“That would be a question for Zelda, hon,” The Historian would whisper while caressing Warriors’ scarred arm, as had been their routine for many weeks.

“And why does she have you taking care of so much?” Warriors would push.

“Hon, she is a princess, and she is the driving force for this entire event. I’m merely assisting with the details when she asks me. I can assure you there is no need to worry,” The Historian replied softly, his thumb gently caressing Warriors’ smooth cheek. The captain felt his eyes close as he leaned into the man’s touch.

“Babe…” Warriors mumbled. The absence of The Historian for most of the past two weeks was affecting Warriors more than he liked to admit.

“I hope he’s okay. At least I’ll get to see him tonight, and I’ll finally get to see this outfit he’s been hiding from me…” Warriors thought to himself. A knock on the door diverted his attention.

“War? Are you ready to go?” Wind called from the other side of the heavy door.

“Yeah, I’m coming…”

Warriors was greeted by Wind, Hyrule, and Wild, each in their best formalwear. Stopping to look, Warriors had to admit the tailors were even more talented than he gave them credit for. Each of his comrades looked dashing and quite fashionable, admittedly not a typical trait of the heroes, Warriors thought. Wind’s outfit was composed of a vivid blue vest. His coat’s tail was knee length and colored in a different shade of blue. Under the young hero’s neck, a large and ornate satin bow covered most of the view of his white undershirt. What Warriors found interesting were Wind’s trousers, which went just past the young boy’s knees before tucking into his bright white stockings. On the boy’s feet were an interesting pair of blue leather shoes with silver shoe buckles. The most unusual but fashionable piece of Wind’s attire was a small hat that sat to one side of his head, complete with a white and blue band tied around the base of the hat’s crown.

“You’re looking handsome, sailor. Better be careful or a young lady might steal you away from Miss Tetra,” Warriors teased with a wink.

“W-what?! I’ve told you it’s not like that between her and I!” Wind huffed; a bright red blush evident on his cheeks as he crossed his arms.

As Hyrule and Wild laughed, Warriors took in what they were wearing as well. “Hyrule’s definitely out of his element wearing formalwear, but cleaned up he doesn’t look bad at all,” Warrior’s thought. He observed The Traveler’s plaid double-breasted vest composed in earthly tones of brown, tan, dark green, and orange. The vest was accented by a grey button-down shirt and matching plaid pants tucked into brown leather dress boots. Looking more closely, Warriors noticed Hyrule’s forest green necktie was not tied properly.

“Hyrule…” Warriors spoke as he took ahold of the hero’s tie. “This isn’t tied properly. Here let me…” The Traveler was flushed with embarrassment while Warriors helped him correct it.

“S-sorry… this is new to me and I was struggling with it earlier,” Hyrule admitted. He looked up at Warriors in surprise as the latter placed a gentle hand on his head of fluffy hair.

“Don’t worry about it, ‘Rule. I learned while still a trainee but I still struggle with it on occasion. Don’t let it bother you. Just a little practice in your spare time and you’ll have it down,” Warriors replied with a comforting smile.

“Well? What do you think of our outfits?” Wild asked, gesturing to himself and Hyrule. The Champion was wearing his Royal Guard’s uniform, complete with beret and perfectly white thigh-high boots.

“I gotta admit, all of you look presentable for once!” Warriors laughed. “Where are the others?”

“They’re already at the sanctum. Zelda said it was the biggest hall in the castle, so it was the best place to have all the guests,” Hyrule explained.

“Well, I guess we should be on our way,” Warriors stated.

“Wait, where’s Historian? Is he not with you? I thought you’d both be getting ready together,” Wind inquired.

“No. I haven’t seen him since we woke up this morning. Apparently, Zelda asked him to escort the guests of honor from Castle Town to the ball,” Warriors explained. Wind sensed the sadness in his big brother’s voice.

“Is everything okay, War?” Wind asked. The captain placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder as he flashed a smile.

“Everything’s fine, sailor. Let’s just get to the ball, yeah?” Warriors mumbled before making his way down the red-carpeted hallway. Wind and the other two heroes looked at each other quizzically before following their friend.

=====

“Whoa… I didn’t think there would be this many people!” Hyrule exclaimed, his eyes and mouth wide. The heroes had gathered in Hyrule Castle Sanctum, where many of the more notable citizens of Hyrule Castle Town and other villages were gathered. Everyone looked their best as they began to partake in food and drink offered on large tables near the edges of the hall. Near the back wall were the thrones for the King and Queen of Hyrule. Off to the right of the thrones a platform had been prepared where a large orchestra had already gathered, busily rushing to finish last minute preparations of their instruments before the ball officially began. Above, the hall’s arched stone ceiling was painted with murals of Hyrule’s history. More than once Sky was caught staring upward with a slack jaw.

“Sky stop staring up at the ceiling like that or people will think you’re a loon,” whispered Warriors.

“I can’t help it! It’s interesting!” Sky whined.

Warriors sighed. “If only your girlfriend were here right now, she could keep an eye on you. As a matter of fact, she’d probably not be able to keep her eyes off you in those clothes,” the captain thought as he checked Sky’s attire. The Chosen Hero’s tailor opted to dress him in a minty green satin vest not unlike Sky’s tunic. Warriors noticed the vest was complemented by Sky’s matching bow tie. The tailor had fashioned Sky a grey button-down shirt and matching grey pants that tucked neatly over Sky’s grey leather dress shoes to complete the look.

“Well, don’t you boys look dapper,” Time called to them. Warriors noticed the hero’s garb was quite different from what he was used to seeing on the elder hero. Time’s seamstress elected to wrap him in a double-breasted straw-colored suit with matching pants. The hero’s necktie and pocket square matched his coat while light brown dress shoes adorned the Old Man’s feet.

“I wonder what Malon would think to see you like this,” Warriors teased.

“That I’m dead sexy,” Time said flatly and without hesitation, causing the other heroes to laugh raucously.

“Shhh! Guys, remember, keep your laughter composed. We don’t want to embarrass Zelda and we certainly don’t want Impa or His Majesty getting angry with us!” Warriors hissed, causing the other heroes to stand at attention while stifling their laughter.

“I gotta say, this is a different feel. Not sure if this kind of clothing is my cup of tea,” Twilight mumbled uncomfortably. Warriors noticed that Twilight’s suit looked remarkably like Time’s but opting for a combination of light and dark greys.

“You look great, Pup,” Time replied with a proud smile as he straightened Twilight’s necktie. “I wouldn’t worry too much about your clothes and appreciate it for what it’s worth.”

“I have to disagree with your sentiment, Twi. I kinda like this look. It feels right,” Four said proudly. Warriors was quite surprised at what the tailors created for their smallest hero. The hero’s slim-fitted single-breasted coat featured a black notch-less lapel, while the undershirt was bright white with black buttons and partially covered by a black necktie. Matching Four’s tie was a pair of ironed black trousers and shiny black dress shoes. Warriors observed Four’s pocket square was a deep shade of purple. The most eye-catching feature to Four’s attire was the coloring of his coat, which sported a beautiful floral pattern colored in a gradient that changed from blue, then green, then violet, and finally red at the bottom fringe. The remaining space between the floral pattern was as black as Four’s tie.

“Your suit is loud. Screaming in fact,” Legend grumbled beside Four. The Veteran’s suit was much less aesthetically complicated, with a slim-fitting single-breasted suit in a deep black. Legend’s undershirt was a shade of black darker, with a vivid red necktie and matching pocket square. Legend’s ironed trousers matched the black of the coat, while his dress shoes were a shiny black. In some respects, Legend’s formalwear was opposite Four’s.

“You’re one to talk. I see your attire matches the color of your heart,” Warriors snickered at Legend’s suit.

“At least I’m not dressed like I’m imitating a Blue Chu Chu, you dullard,” Legend sneered. Time looked at The Veteran sternly.

“Remember where you’re at. This is a ball, a formal event full of important people. Do not start your usual arguing and banter here. Am I understood?” Time addressed the other heroes, who nodded obediently.

“There you all are!”

The heroes turned to see Impa coming towards them. The General was dressed in her typical Sheikah attire, albeit more adorned with accoutrement formal to Sheikah tribe members. Warriors had never seen his general in such attire before now.

“What are you all just standing around here near the buffet tables? Go mingle! You might be working but it’s still a ball! Have fun while you’re at it!” Impa said cheerfully as she grabbed a glass of Hylian champagne.

“Hey, General Impa? Where’s The Historian right now?” Warriors asked.

“I was about to ask. Wasn’t he with you when you were both getting ready?” Legend asked the captain curiously. Warriors shook his head.

“No. I’ve not seen him all day,” Warriors said with a crestfallen look. Impa patted the captain on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Link. He’ll be here any minute with our guests of honor. In the meantime, I suggest you get ready for your dance,” Impa replied, giving a curious look when all the heroes looked at her with questioning eyes. Four and Hyrule’s faces went pale.

“Dance, General?” Warriors queried.

“Why yes. His Majesty requested that Her Highness begin the ball with a dance with the hero of our kingdom. You do know how to dance? Being our brave knight, I assumed you did.”

“I’ll admit, I only know very basic steps,” Warriors mumbled sheepishly. Impa’s eyes went wide as the sudden realization hit her.

“Oh gods… don’t tell me none of you know how to dance?” The other heroes looked away from her gaze, suddenly finding everything aside from Impa highly interesting.

“I guess we didn’t think any of us would have to actually dance. Figured we would just mingle and talk to people,” Twilight confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’re telling me this now?! At a royal ball, of all places!” Impa seethed at the heroes in her vision before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“This is a grave oversight. How will you mingle and allow the guests to get comfortable with talking if you don’t know how to dance?” Impa exclaimed as she turned on her heel.

“Link, come with me. While it’s unfortunate they won’t be able to dance, you have no choice. We must come up with a plan to rectify this with Her Highness.”

=====

“You don’t know how to dance, Link?” Zelda inquired, her voice calm as she waited for the blushing hero’s answer. Warriors sighed in frustration before nodding. He lamented the fact that he only knew very basic dance, as it was not a social skill he had a lot of time practicing given certain events past. He felt embarrassment overwhelm him as Impa stared at him disappointedly.

Frowning, Warriors kept his attention on the princess. She did not appear angry to Warriors, but she did seem to be in thought. Warriors noticed Her Highness looked very elegant tonight, as he took in her flowing pearl-white gown complemented by elbow-high white gloves. The captain tried not to stare as he looked at the Triforce brooch around her neck while a diamond-encrusted tiara adorned her golden hair.

“It wasn’t on the priority list, Your Highness. It’s not like I was taught that in training or had time to learn after the war,” Warriors mumbled.

“Well, no matter. If you know the basic steps, we can simply muddle our way through this dance father wants. Honestly, I don’t know why he is so bent on us dancing together.”

“Maybe we should practice a few steps beforehand?” Warriors suggested nervously.

“I think that would be wise, Your Highness,” Impa agreed.

Warriors swiftly took Zelda’s hand as he cradled her side. Remembering that he needed to lead, Warriors stepped as Zelda followed. Soon the hero and the princess were slowly twirling about the room, Warriors trying his best not to hold onto his dance partner. Although they moved rather animated, Warriors figured they could get through at least one dance.

“I apologize for this, Link,” Zelda whispered. “I did not intend for us to dance like this and definitely not on such short notice. I was even more careless in thinking you and the other heroes knew how to dance already.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Your Highness. I should’ve learned how a long time ago. Guess I’m not as good of a knight as I’d like to believe,” Warriors mumbled. Zelda could see a heavy blush adorning the hero’s cheeks as they slow danced around the room with Impa as their audience.

“Never say that, Link. You helped save this kingdom from certain doom. In this country’s most dire moment, you were there. In my mind, the lack of dance skills can be easily forgiven,” Zelda said sympathetically, surprising Warriors as she stopped their dance to cup his cheek.

“Besides, I think there’s someone else you’d rather dance with this evening. I do hope you have the courage to ask him to dance at some point.” Warriors’ shocked expression made Zelda smile.

“W-what are you talking a-about, Your Highness?” Warriors stuttered.

“Oh, Link. Don’t even try to deny it. Impa and I noticed how you and The Historian look at one another. He’s the one who has captured your heart, isn’t he?” Zelda replied, doing her best not to giggle at her knight’s embarrassment. She waited patiently for Warriors to answer.

“Y-yes… I like him… very much…” Warriors mumbled as he stared at his feet, not sure how to feel about Zelda and his general knowing he had feelings for a man. Admittedly, he was not wanting to reveal his secret to either of them right now. He still felt fear in his heart whether he would lose his title or the respect of his peers if anyone found out.

“Link. You have nothing to fear. Impa and I fully support you in whatever decision you make in your personal life. That’s why it’s your life.”

“Your Highness…” Warriors said in astonishment. Impa gave the captain a smirk.

“Sounds like it’s gone a bit past ‘liking’ him, Link,” Impa teased.

“I… haven’t told him yet…” Warriors mumbled, earning a curious look from Zelda and Impa.

“Dear boy, why haven’t you told him that you love him yet?” Impa asked incredulously as Warriors rubbed the back of his head.

“It’s a long story, but we’re technically not together. We’re close to it, but, well, there’s something he must do first before he will allow himself to be with me, and I promised him that I would do whatever it took to help him in that.”

“Oh, Link…” Zelda whispered sympathetically. “So, you’re waiting on him? Do you think that’s wise?”

“More important question is, do you trust him?” Impa added. The general was taken aback by the fire in Warriors’ eyes as he responded confidently.

“I trust him with my life.”

“Well, if you ever need anything, captain. You know where to find us,” Impa stated as she and Zelda pulled Warriors’ in for a strong hug.

“Thank you.”

=====

Warriors, Impa, and Zelda made their way back to The Sanctum, with Impa disappearing into the crowd while Zelda and Warriors stood near the throne. Despite being early in the evening, the hero felt exhausted. Although he and Zelda practiced their dance steps, their cadence felt awkward and a bit staggered. He could sense Zelda was a well-practiced dancer but being paired with a novice partner was causing her to compensate for his lack of experience and limited how many different steps they could perform. Additionally, Warriors could not help feeling how wrong it felt dancing with Zelda when he should be dancing with The Historian.

Warriors scanned the crowd, hoping to spot the man of his desires. No sooner had he started searching the throngs of people when a series of trumpets sounded a familiar tune. Warriors understood it to mean King Hyrule was entering the hall.

“His Most Exalted Majesty, King Johannes Hyrule!” an announcer proclaimed as the king made his way to the opposite side of the hall to his throne, escorted by a dozen guards. One of the guards looked familiar to Warriors.

“Sir Caius… what’s he doing here?” Warriors thought before bowing with Zelda as the king approached.

“Great citizens of Hyrule, it is an honor to have you here tonight. I am confident we shall all have an excellent time together. Please help me to welcome our foreign guests from the Kingdom of Dolustria!” King Hyrule gestured towards the large doors of the Sanctum as a group of people entered.

“Greetings, Kingdom of Hyrule! I am Sir Nequous Rostrum, Secretary to the Chancellor of the Kingdom of Dolustria! At your humble service!” Sir Nequous addressed the hall with an exaggerated bow. Sir Nequous chose to wear a dark suit with matching pants and necktie, similar in form to what he wore during his meeting with Zelda. A portly man to his right wore a similar suit in earth tones.

“This is Sir Mutol Ingenis, Vice-Chancellor of Dolustria! We extend our thanks for adjusting your event to accommodate him!” The man, Vice-Chancellor Ingenis, appeared a bit nervous as he took a bow. “I am most honored to be here! Thank you for this most wonderful evening!” The Vice-Chancellor spoke in a deep voice.

The two dignitaries, with their guardsmen in tow, were escorted toward the king by another man. Warriors had to catch himself from gasping aloud in front of Zelda and the king as he took in The Historian. The man was dressed in a single-breasted uniform with a snow-white tailcoat. Upon his right shoulder, a braided gold cord reached down to the center of his coat, while his left shoulder held a purple sash that ran down to his right hip. Warriors noticed The Historian was wearing white gloves complemented by a gold ring with a flat bezel on his right middle finger. Under his neck was a purple and gold ribbon ornately tied with three loops from either side. In the center of the ribbon was a brooch decorated with a bright yellow jewel. The Historian was wearing white ankle-high dress boots that appeared to be made of high-quality leather. Upon The Historian’s left hip was a sheathed blade that Warriors guessed was The Blade of Extents but in a more lavishly decorated scabbard. From head to toe, The Historian’s presence could be felt as he stood tall and regal.

“W-wow…” Warriors whispered under his breath, catching Zelda’s attention.

“He’s quite handsome. You’re a lucky man, Link,” the princess winked cheekily.

“He’s… beautiful. Wow…” Warriors thought to himself, flabbergasted as he watched the entourage approach the king. “This is going to be one hell of a night.”


End file.
